arias mistake
by pinksparklygirl
Summary: after a one night stand with wes ezra s brother aria finds her self pregnant


chapter one

arias pov

i wake up remeber last night then i shout oh my god realizing theres people in the house i cover my mouth then looks over at wes still sleepin. last night replays in my head omg i just cheated on ezra the love of my life. wes wakes up and kisses me on the hand taking me out of thought. a tear falls down my face wes looks at me and say hey how about we forget about this i know how much ezra means to you. i stayed under the covers and started crying while wes got dressed then i dress myself then i look around the house to make sure no one is awake yet then i went to my room got wes and went down stairs and opened the door. but then pushed wes back and said crap A . what an i gonna do A probally knows, A probally was watching us last night. wes then says wait what do you mean aria oh no did i say that out loud wes then goes back to talking aria whos A then i get text saying

**aria i see your finnaly expresses your feelins if he goes to the cops hes dead also if he tells ezras dead also -A **i look up and see wes about to open the door i think should i tell what the text said then i come to an answer yes i need to, wes yeah aria you know the text i just got it was from A would you read it i mean it if you dont your life is in danger please i cried ok as he read his face turned red with fear and then he bolted out the door.

wes`s pov

i feel bad leaving aria but i knew her parent would be awake soon and to admit i was a little scared to meet the dad but after last night i dont even want to look him in the eye. i mean he hates my brother so why wouldnt he hate me . i rushed back to my brothers apartment to change clothes ezra grabs he bag and leaves i see him walking out to his car thats when i go to the apartment. i get changed then i read a note saying **dear wes, where were you last night i looked everywhere. yesterday was the only day i was free and aria had family dinner last night. -ezra **i had to chuckle at the family dinner man was he really that easy to trick.

3 weeks later

oww hannah said putting her hand on her lower stomach sorry aunt flo i felt my face get hot i kept thinking i need a calender my calender i blurted i need to go home my mom wants me to help with dinner ok bye hannah said on the way home i felt like crying but didnt i went to my calender and a big red circle with the words aunt flo i looked at the date crap the 4th today was 11th i was a week late i pushed it back and said its probally the stress thats making me late i mean ezra and wes both used protection so i`m not pregnant i mean i dont feel sick well if i am it would not be this early so if i throw up i will take the test

a week later arias pov

i woke up and when i stood up a wave nasua hit me and i ran to the bathroom and spent the whole morning puking my guts out when this happened i knew i had to get a test . so i called spencer to ask her if she could buy me a test.

spencer pov

i just woke who would call right now i mumbled aria i said with a quistioning voice i heard aria she sounded like she had been crying the whole morning aria aria whats wrong i`m late your late how many days aria? aria started bawling not days weeks 2 weeks ohhh my gosh that coulds just be the stress . thats what i though but then this morning i puked my guts out. oh i going right now i promise i`m gonna get 3 test just in case and if you are you need to tell ezra he will be supportive. i went to the store and saw caleb i didnt have any test yet but what was i gonna say i`m just here to buy eggs and bacon for my parents but when i was in thinking i heard caleb say oh hi spenc what are you doing here oh just buying eggs for my mom and dad ohh also bacon thanks caleb for helping me remeber. spenc are you ok you see a little on edge. oh me i`m fine oh here are the eggs oh also the bacon my lucky day . i drove to the the next store all the across town i couuldnt risk being caught i got four just in case then i drove back but byron arias dad was there so i shoved the test in my purse and knocked on the door went into arias room and went in then we went to her bathroom and she peed on all 4 test turned them over and...

arias pov

spencer just got back and i had puked 4 times just in the 30 mon she was gone i peed on the sticks and turned them over ok spence if i am what will it say it will have two lines and if i a not one line ok i said has it been five min. yet spence um spencer said looking at her phone 5,4,3,2,1 ok now tturn them over i turned the first one over 2 lines i said dont worry it could be false positive i turned the next one again 2 lines and the other 3 were also positive spenc my life is over its the worst sat. ever where am i gonna put the test shove them in your your boot spencer shouted i covered her mouth half way through it then wispered my parents are here ohh spencer said.

...


End file.
